


Un año juntos

by TabrisXX



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Comedy, Crying, Domestic, Español | Spanish, Guilt, Laughter, Living Together, M/M, Memories, OTP Feels, One Year Later, POV Lio Fotia, Post-Canon, Promare First Anniversary, Romance, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Las noches de Lio Fotia se volvieron frías y solitarias desde que inició la odiosa cuarentena sanitaria. A pesar de vivir con Galo Thymos bajo el mismo techo, no puede acercarse a él. Ambos son bomberos de Promepolis y saben que eso conlleva una gran compromiso social. En medio de sus propios cuestionamientos, Lio se da cuenta de lo mucho que cambió su vida en un año.---Este fic ha sido parte del proyecto"STAY WITH ME", organizado por su servidora para la página de Facebook"Promare Latinoamérica", para celebrar el primer aniversario de estreno de PROMARE.Pueden ver, leer y descargar el proyecto completo en este link:https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UxIcLnDTMzHKnzuH7OSKTzrIwqwIhPBi/
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Un año juntos

Otro maldito día de encierro había iniciado y Lio Fotia ya estaba harto, incluso cuando apenas acababa de abrir los ojos y salir de la cama. Detestaba la cuarentena sanitaria y el confinamiento obligatorio tanto como a Kray Foresight cuando este perseguía a los Burnish. En verdad, no veía la hora de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Lio despertó de muy mal humor esa mañana, así como lo había venido haciendo desde el mes anterior. Y todo porque a duras penas pudo conciliar el sueño; para él no era fácil nada dormir pasando frío, no precisamente por falta de mantas o de abrigos, sino porque después de la desaparición del Promare y de que perdiera sus poderes de Burnish, aparentemente su cuerpo se volvió más sensible a la temperatura externa y requería de calor constante. Por más extraño que esto pudiera parecer, lo único que conseguía estabilizar su temperatura corporal era estar cerca o dormir en compañía de otra persona.

Encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias mientras intentaba prepararse un café con las manos temblorosas; todo lo que tocaba le producía frío, al punto de sentir que tenía cubos de hielo en los dedos cuando estos se le tornaban torpes al momento de intentar realizar alguna actividad, por más sencilla que esta pudiera ser.

—¡Mierda! -susurró cuando la taza que intentaba poner en la cafetera se le deslizó de las manos y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos-

Fotia permaneció observando los pedazos de la cerámica en el suelo de la cocina y lamentó que por su torpeza y su intolerancia al frío, arruinara la taza con la insignia de Burning Rescue que le regaló el Capitán Ignis Ex el día que ingresó oficialmente a la unidad de bomberos de Promepolis. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ya había trascurrido un año de aquellos acontecimientos que casi destruyeron el planeta.

Pero así también, Lio recordó que gracias a su estratégica alianza con cierto bombero idiota y escandaloso, que respondía al nombre de Galo Thymos, consiguieron detener a Kray Foresight y este no pudo llevar a cabo un ruin y cruel plan, utilizando a sus compañeros Burnish para un horrible propósito.

Sonrió con nostalgia al rememorar lo que pasaron intentando salvar a los suyos y cómo de un día al otro pasó de terrorista a héroe para los ciudadanos de Promepolis. Todavía le resultaba irónico y en cierto modo, hipócrita. Le costó bastante lidiar con el rencor y con algunos imbéciles que seguían tildándolo de criminal de vez en cuando.

Galo era quien lo más lo defendía de aquellos, sin importarle que eso pudiera valerle alguna sanción por parte de sus superiores. Y Lio se sentía agradecido tanto con él como con sus ahora camaradas de Burning Rescue, quienes lo acogieron en sus filas con mucho respeto y consideración, y también aceptaron a sus amigos Gueira y Meis.

—Un año -murmuró con una tímida y nostálgica sonrisa- Un año y mi vida ha cambiado tanto. Ahora tengo casa, trabajo, amigos que me aprecian y también... un novio idiota que me hace muy feliz.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso a reír solo. Nunca había olvidado a Thyma, esa inocente muchacha a la que intentó salvar pero no pudo, de cierto modo seguía sintiéndose culpable de su muerte; a pesar de que todos los Burnish que lo acompañaban y fueron testigos del hecho, le convencieron de que no fue así.

—Y fue que prometimos pelear hasta que la última chispa de esperanza haya desaparecido. Creímos uno en el otro y lo conseguimos.

Lio cubrió su rostro y se dio el gusto de llorar, de desahogar aquellas cosas que todavía no había conseguido sacar a pesar del tiempo. Pero también lloraba porque se sentía muy feliz, aquel había sido el mejor año de su vida. Galo había sido el primero que creyó en él y el que le tendió la mano, por ende, él fue su mayor apoyo.

—Sí que eres un idiota, Galo Thymos. Tan confiado y noble a pesar de todo.

En medio del llanto, Lio empezó a reír de nuevo. Había pasado un año desde que llegó a vivir a ese departamento; las primeras semanas estando ahí, llegó a pensar que no soportaría a Thymos y se largaría pronto a otra parte.

Sin embargo, la primera y única vez que Galo realmente se molestó con él en todo ese tiempo, fue cuando por error usó su matoi como trapeador de piso. A causa de ese incidente, Galo no le habló por un par de días hasta que él mismo volvió a disculparse por eso; incluso le había invitado a ir por pizza.

—Nunca vi a alguien que comiera de esa manera. Me resultó sorprendente y también desagradable pero Galo acabó convenciéndome de que la pizza se come con las manos y que así sabe mejor. Y sí, es verdad. Pero aún así, todavía no entiendo cómo puede comer de esa manera, a veces evito verlo porque hace que se me vaya el hambre, sobre todo cuando se junta con Varys y arrasan con todo.

Otra cosa que vino a la mente de Fotia fue su primera cita de tinte romántico con Galo, cuando este lo invitó a ir por un helado. Y eso que él odiaba mucho el helado... pero aceptó igual.

—No quise herir sus sentimientos. Galo en verdad se esmeró bastante esa vez y a mí ya me estaba gustando de otra manera, así que accedí a esa salida.

Cuando Meis y Gueira se enteraron de ese asunto, se pusieron en campaña para averiguar si Galo realmente estaba soltero y no andaba flirteando con alguien más por ahí. Los ex Mad Burnish seguían sintiendo mucho respeto y cariño hacia el hombre que una vez llamaron jefe y a quien hoy llamaban amigo, así que iniciaron investigaciones, pues querían que Lio estuviera con alguien que lo mereciera, y aunque no confiaban mucho en alguien como Galo Thymos, sabían que este hacía muy feliz a al joven Fotia.

Para ese momento, Lio dejó de llorar y ahora solo podía sonreír; al mismo tiempo, un leve y adorable rubor decoraba sus mejillas.

—También hizo un año de nuestro primer beso.

Lio quedó pensativo un rato tras analizarlo y rectificó.

—Bueno, de nuestro segundo beso. El primero fue cuando me salvó. Pero la siguiente vez fue cuando me llevó al dichoso lago congelado a patinar con zapatos y de repente, se dieron las cosas.

Fue a partir de entonces que Lio Fotia supo que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Galo y quería con él algo más que una amistad, quería ser algo más que compañero de trabajo y de piso. Pero al mismo tiempo, todo le era muy extraño. Todos esos sentimientos que Lio empezó a desarrollar, nunca antes los había experimentado, y sin embargo entendió que se trataba de una gran atracción, la cual, gracias a la convivencia se fue tornando poco a poco en algo más intenso y fuerte.

Y no era para menos cuando cada madrugada iba a observarlo durante un par de horas, de pie en la puerta ajena. A Lio le gustaba ver a Galo durmiendo y tenía ganas de ocupar el lugar a su lado en esa cama, quería más besos y abrazos, y estaba dispuesto a pedir por ellos.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Galo Thymos?

Sí, fue Lio quien hizo aquella petición que dejó a Galo totalmente descolocado. Pero no fue buena idea preguntárselo mientras estaban comiendo, el muy tonto casi se atragantó con una aceituna apenas le escuchó pronunciar esas palabras. El dueño de la pizzería se asustó mucho al creer que Galo era alérgico a algún condimento pero en realidad solo estaba impresionado.

\---

Al final, Galo aceptó y Lio finalmente ocupó aquel sitio en la habitación de su ahora flamante novio. Fue que se dio cuenta que dormir con él era muy agradable y no pasaba frío. Amaba que Galo lo abrazara y lo estrechara contra él, era cálido y le acurrucarse a su lado era lo mejor del mundo. Lio Fotia consiguió su propio calefactor humano y le daba el mejor de los usos, claro que también sabía retribuir todos aquellos favores en la intimidad.

Y así cumplieron Galo Thymos y Lio Fotia cumplieron un año durmiendo juntos, en la misma habitación y en la misma cama. Empezaron a disfrutar de la vida en pareja a plenitud.

Un año juntos, un año de constante aprendizaje y crecimiento, un año inolvidable y hermoso. El primero de muchos otros que vendrán y Lio ya sabía que quería pasarlos al lado del bombero idiota número uno del mundo. Su idiota, su querido Galo.

Regresando a la realidad, Lio bufó molesto al ver su taza rota y al sentir sus manos frías de nuevo. Ya tenía casi un mes sin poder disfrutar de la cercanía de su novio, un mes sin dormir en la misma habitación que él, sin poder darle besos y tener intimidad como acostumbraban.

Desde que inició la jodida pandemia, se vieron obligados a tomar medidas estrictas de bioseguridad. El vice-capitán Remi les dio una seria charla a través de videollamada, explicándoles lo importancia de conservar la sana -y muy odiosa- distancia.

Ellos como bomberos eran servidores públicos y estaban en una lista de riesgo, por lo que debían prevenir al máximo los contagios; en cualquier momento podía surgir alguna emergencia en la que debían estar y no podían exponer a los demás, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Con mucho pesar, Galo y Lio acordaron cumplir las órdenes que les habían dado. Era una cuestión de responsabilidad social. Sin embargo, de repente, ambos tenían ganas de hacer trampa y dar riendas sueltas a la necesidad de contacto físico. Al parecer, a Galo le estaba costando más y Lio encontró un nuevo uso para el matoi; le servía como arma para poner distancia.

Pronto todo volvería a ser como antes.

**FIN**


End file.
